Unseen Love
by hstyles
Summary: Quinn is killed. The Glee club is devastated, but Quinn is given a second chance. 30 days to make the person she's destined to be with fall in love with her. But one trick, she can't be seen or heard, only by her 'destined' lover.
1. Chapter 1

_You've been getting more and more suspicious of the Quinn girl. You didn't fail to notice the wandering eyes over to the short brunette you've been obsessed with as long as you can remember. Every day seeing the blonde look over at the girl of your dreams made you madder and madder. You just can't take it anymore. You've made up your mind._

**Friday, May 18****th****.**

**4:02 pm**

Quinn stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Glee club had just ended and everyone had already hurried out of there. She heard footsteps walk into the room and she looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You've been eyeing my girl, and I know it. And I can't have that Fabray." He said and Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Huh?" she asked.

He said nothing, and pulled a gun out of the inside of his pocket. Quinn gasped and backed up.

"Please no, please!" She said and stumbled up a step as she backed away further.

"She's mine Fabray." He said and pulled the trigger.

Rachel heard the gun shot and earsplitting scream and ran to the choir room. She gasped when she saw Quinn on the ground with a bullet hole in her chest, and looked up to see a gun being dropped to the ground and footsteps running, but Rachel failed to get a glimpse of who did this. She looked back to Quinn and collapsed beside her. Rachel had hot tears streaming down her face and she shakily began to dial 911.

Once Rachel told the ambulance to come she sent a mass text to the Glee clubbers.

**GET BACK TO THE CHOIR ROOM. NOW. THIS IS NOT A JOKE.**

Rachel then threw her phone down and took Quinn's hand. The blonde girl wasn't moving or breathing. Not before long, Finn showed up.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted and ran over to them, dropping to his knees.

"So-Someone shot her!" Rachel choked out.

"Who?" he asked quickly and took Quinn's other hand.

Rachel just shrugged her shaking shoulders and she and Finn sat together crying over the still, cold blonde.

**4:16 pm**

The ambulance had put Quinn on a gurney and was carrying her out. Rachel and the rest of the Glee club watched in tears. An officer walked up to them.

"Can I have some info on the girl?" he asked.

Mr. Schue stepped forward.

"Quinn Fabray. She was 17." He said through tears.

The officer nodded and walked over to his police car.

Rachel was holding onto Finn, and the two teens stood there crying.

Mr. Schue watched the officer walk away before tearing up again and shut his eyes tightly and covered his face.

Sam was sitting down next to Puck, and the boys were both bawling. They had a special connection to the blonde girl. Quinn helped Sam with his troubles and was his first girlfriend. Puck had a baby with her. And now that Quinn was gone, Sam had been crying since he found out. Puck cried a bit, and now he was picking sticks up off the ground and breaking them harshly, with tear stains on his cheeks.

As the medical assistance covered Quinn with a cloth, the feel of the Glee club seemed even sadder.

Quinn looked around while her breath quickened, seeing she was in a pitch black room.

_Am I in Hell? _She thought to herself before standing up and walked around trying to find somewhere to go. She saw a gold doorknob a few feet in front of her and went to open it. Opening it, let in a bunch of bright, white light and she stepped out. She looked down to see herself stepping in well, a cloud. She took note that she was barefoot and wearing a white dress. She shut the door behind her and looked back to see just a door with a door frame standing, no actual room. Looks like the gate to heaven is really a door. She saw a little house with looked like one room. She walked forward slowly, because honestly she was afraid to fall in through the clouds straight to Hell. She entered the small house and jumped back when she saw someone in there.

The person turned around when she heard Quinn enter and Quinn was able to see their face. She gasped when she saw her reflection basically, but her reflection from 3 years ago. It was like Lucy was staring at her.

"Who... Who are you?" Quinn asked and the girl smiled.

"I'm Lelanni, I'm your angel." She said and Quinn tilted her head slightly.

"Angel? Why are you here with me?" she asked.

"Because you're dead. And the Lord believes you were killed too young, and had a future ahead of you." Lelanni said and pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Okay... why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because you're being given a second chance." Her angel said and brightened her smile a bit.

"What do you mean second chance?" Quinn asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"You have 30 days. In these days you will return to Earth. You will be unseen, a ghost basically. No one can see or hear you, like you're not really there. The only person to be able to hear and see you will be the one you are destined to be with. You must find this person, and prove that you are worthy to be alive for this person, by having them fall in love with you. It sounds crazy, but it makes sense in the Lord's mind." Lelanni said with a firm nod.

"R-Really? A second chance." Quinn said but with a smile this time.

"Yes," Lelanni said and smiled back. "Please shut your eyes."

Quinn was going to question it, but decided not to and just shut her eyes.

"You will return to Earth in 5, 4, 3, 2..."

**A/N: Reviews make me . Love you **


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I open my eyes now?" she called out. She heard no answer for Lelanni so she shrugged and opened them.

She found herself in the halls of McKinley High. She almost about screamed but stopped herself. What if someone could hear her? She looked around and was surprised that no one was freaking out that she was back. Then she remembered, she can't be seen right now. Quinn was on her way to boy hunting, but decided to go around and see how everyone was doing. She looked up at the clock to see it was Glee club time. Swallowing she headed over to the choir room.

When she reached the door, she was about to open it before stopping. What if they saw her? She would be an invisible person opening a door. Wait a second, couldn't ghosts like, walk through walls? Quinn thought as she stared at the door. She pressed her hand against the door to find it solid. She frowned and shrugged. Guess not. She then looked in the window to see everyone glumly looking down at their feet, she noticed a few were crying. She bit back her own tears and slowly began to open the door. Once it was opened the smallest bit she squeezed herself through and shut the door behind her quietly. She went over and sat behind the drums and had her head peeking out. Even though no one could see her, but maybe someone in this room was her destined lover. It could be Finn, Sam, Puck... anyone really. She watched as Mr. Schue stood up from his stool, wiping tears from his face and clearing his throat quietly.

A few of the Glee clubbers looked up at him sadly. His frown deepened seeing their faces.

"Would any of you like to sing... for Quinn?" he said. Quinn saw watched as Rachel looked up.

"I would l-like to sing Mr. Schue." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

Quinn was surprised that Rachel had decided to sing for her, but then she concluded that Rachel probably just wanted yet another solo.

Mr. Schue nodded and Rachel stepped forward.

"I'm going to sing the one duet me and Quinn sang together... but I'm only going to sing my part. That's all I know after all." She said with a nod.

The band began to play the familiar tune that Quinn knew, and Quinn began to silently sing her part. Rachel froze a little bit and looked around the room, but started to sing when her part came up.

When the song ended, quiet applause was heard from the Glee clubbers and Quinn silently clapped along too.

Glee club was now over, and the Glee clubbers had left. Rachel was the only one still in there, and Quinn waited patiently in her hiding spot. Rachel began to pace the room and was muttering things to herself. Quinn curiously listened in on the brunette.

"I heard her.. was that in my head? It sounded so.. real though. Like she's here." Rachel murmured and shook her head.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows wonder what Rachel was talking about. Rachel began to pack up her stuff and Quinn slowly stood up. Rachel's back was to her, so she thought she would be safe, but wait, _Rachel couldn't be the one. It has to be a guy._ She said to herself and she began to walk out.

She heard a gasp and scream from Rachel and she quickly turned to her. It seemed like Rachel was looking straight at her, with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Q-Quinn?" Rachel choked out and Quinn's breath caught.

_Rachel can't be it. Rachel's imagining it._

She stood with her mouth open for a few seconds before bolting out of the choir room. She heard Rachel follow after her but Quinn was suddenly feeling herself fade away and she opened her eyes to see herself, in the familiar little house, with Lelanni.

"Rachel? It's Rachel? What?" she blurted out, not caring that she's randomly back in heaven.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Quicker updates I promise. I was busy with the last weeks of school, but it's summer now. (: I love you guys. You're seriously too sweet, thanks for the reviews and story alerts! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Faster update. (: Thanks for the reviews guys, I love you all.**

Lelanni sat down in a chair and calmly motioned Quinn to sit next to her. Quinn cautiously sat down.

"It can't be her! She's a girl. I'm a girl! And I'm straight. You must be mistaking me for Finn Hudson because I would never love Rachel Berry!" She blurted out again.

"Is there a problem that she's a girl?" Lelanni asked.

"Well... I'm not homophobic if theat's what you're concluding. I accept Kurt and Blaine. Even Santana and Brittany." Quinn responded.

"Okay... but do you remember what was said to you before you were killed?" she said.

Quinn hesitated before answering. "Yes. Why?"

"'You've been eyeing my girl'?" Lelanni asked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...uh..." Quinn hesitated again. "I didn't know what he was talking about." She lied and looked up to her left to avoid Leanni's gaze.

"Uh huh. So that's why can see you know that." She said.

"Then why am I back here?" Quinn asked.

"You were obviously freaked out, and were about to cause a scene with Rachel." Lelanni answered.

"Oh." She said and shrugged. "Can I go back now?" she asked.

"Yes. In 5,4,3,2..."

Quinn opened her eyes and found herself in the school parking lot. She looked around and spotted Rachel's car with Rachel in the front seat, obviously looking confused. With a sigh, Quinn headed over and gently knocked on her window. Rachel jumped and when she saw Quinn she freaked out.

"Just open the damn window Berry" she said and Rachel hesitantly opened the window.

"What?" Rachel managed out, looking confused as ever.

"Don't talk, or you'll look like you're talking to no one," Quinn said. "Unlock the passenger door."

Rachel did as she was told and Quinn went around to the other side of the car and made sure no one was looking before opening the door and climbing in.

"I guess you can talk now, but try to make it discreet." Quinn said.

"Yo...You're dead! This is insane!" Rachel said, not bothering to try and look sane.

"Let me explain, yes I'm 'dead.' But, I was sent back to Earth for 30 days and I have to... complete something to come back to life. I know this sounds insane and you probably think you're going crazy right now or dreaming, but you're not. And you're the only one who can see me." Quinn said and nodded.

Rachel was silent for a moment. She then slowly reached out and touched Quinn's hand and she pulled back quickly.

"You are real..." she said barely above a whisper and Quinn nodded.

A smile then spread across Rachel's face and she hugged Quinn.

"Woah Berry!" she said and gently hugged her back before gently pushing her away. "You're going to look like you're hugging nothing.' Quinn told Rachel. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Oh... yeah sure." She said and turned on the car and began driving. "This still seems insane. I think I'm dreaming." Rachel said.

Quinn sighed. "I know. It's not though. Can I ask you something though?"

"Yes you may." Rachel said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why'd you hug me?" Quinn asked.

"Oh... uhm, well I was the first one to find you after you, well died." Rachel answered and wiped a stray tear.

"Oh." Quinn said simply.

They continued down the road.

"You still don't think I'm here do you?" Quinn asked.

"Honestly, I kind of do. Part of me is just like, this is insane I'm going crazy but the other part is saying she's here. You can see and hear her. Also touch her." Rachel said.

"Listen to the last part. It's true." Quinn said.

Rachel laughed dryly and pulled up into a driveway.

**A/N: I suck. I know.**

**I tend to forget, I run very active RPG's, it's summer so I do go out, and I get stuck.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they're really sweet!**

**Reviews are love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I love you guys, I'm going to make a real effort for this chapter to be longer, so expect a lot to happen. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not Glee, Dianna, Lea, the characters nope nada.**

"This is your house?" Quinn asked and looked over at Rachel. Rachel nodded and opened her door and hopped out.

"Are you coming?" Rachel asked Quinn and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh... yeah." Quinn said and quickly looked around and saw no body so she opened the door and got out.

"My Dads are away on a business trip for the week, so it's okay if you're here." Rachel said and pulled her house keys out of her pink backpack.

"Oh okay. Wait, they just left you here alone?" Quinn asked her.

"Yeah, they do that a lot." She said with a shrug. "I got used to it though."

Quinn nodded as Rachel turned the key, and opened the door.

"Here we are!" Rachel said and led Quinn inside. Quinn followed and shut the door behind her. They headed up to Rachel's room.

Quinn bit her lip as they entered the room, seeing all the Broadway posters, the bedazzled... well everything. It wasn't how she imagined it, but it was very Rachel Berry.

"I'm still confused as hell about this whole situation Quinn." Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips as she looked up at the taller girl.

"We're on the same boat. All I know is, I have to complete my task in 30 days in order for me to be alive again." Quinn said.

"What's this 'task'?" Rachel asked, puts quotes around task as her hands fell from her hips.

"I..." Quinn cleared her throat. "Can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Then why am I the only person you can see?" Rachel asked and sat on the edge of her bed.

Quinn sat down next to her. "Uhm, you'll find out later. I promise."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Quinn turned towards Rachel again.

"So... how has everyone been?" Quinn asked.

"Well, depressed to be honest. Noah's been taking it pretty hard, you were his, as he says it his Baby Mama. He's been trying not to show it though. He's a lot angrier, and shows up for Glee Club occasionally, he was here today though. Finn's been upset, he was there with me when I found you after the... incident too. I don't know, he's been kinda clinging to _me_ lately. I know me and Finn are dating, and I have a tendency to be clingy, but he never leaves me alone, I told him I broke my phone so he could stop texting me." Rachel said with a sigh.

"W-wait, you and Finn are dating?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh... nothing. Just wondering." Quinn quickly changed the subject. "I should go visit Puck... even though he can't see me. I still need to see how everyone's doing."

Rachel nodded as her phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. She groaned.

"What is it?" Quinn asked looking over at the screen.

"Finn. He's texting me asking if my phone's still broken." She said.

"If he's annoying you so much, why don't you... break up with him?"

"When's he hurt and you're dead. Well, alive but dead to everyone else. Or a ghost, or whichever. I could never do that, I'll stay with him, because he needs comfort, he's not really sure how to handle death well."

Quinn nodded, and felt bad for asking. She wasn't sure what to do now though, Rachel's dating Finn. Heck, she didn't even know if Rachel was gay or bi. She could be totally straight.

Quinn didn't even know what her sexuality was, apparently she was gay, since Rachel's the chosen one or lover or whatever Lelanni said.

Rachel cleared her throat softly. "So um, what day are you on? You have 30 days correct?"

"Day 1, and yeah... 30 days."

Rachel nodded and the room grew silent. Quinn awkwardly looked around while Rachel fiddled with her hands.

Quinn stood up and turned to the brunette. "I... better get going. Visit Puck and my family I guess. I'll see you tomorrow, I don't know when maybe at school or at Glee club. I just promise I'll see you, since you are the only person I can talk to." She said.

"Oh, okay. Where are you staying for the night? Do you even sleep?"

"I'm not sure, I'll find somewhere though don't worry."

"Okay. Bye Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel stood up and smiled softly at the girl before going over to her backpack.

Quinn took this as a motion to leave, and she headed down the stairs. She looked over the Berry residence as she walked to the door, pictures of Rachel everywhere, pictures of what Quinn assumed to be Rachel's dads. She looked through the peephole and saw no passing pedestrians or cars, and she opened the door and shut it as she walked down the driveway.

She turned onto the sidewalk, and headed towards Puck's house. She wasn't sure how much she would want to see her mom, since her mom wasn't that welcoming after the birth of Beth.

Once Quinn had arrived at Puck's house, she wondered how she would get inside without being noticed. The lights downstairs were off, but the light in Puck's room was lit. She walked up to the front door and peered through the side windows to see no one in the first floor. She turned and tested the door to find it unlocked, and quietly and slowly opened it, and walked inside. She headed up to Puck's room, taking silent steps as she walked up the stairs. Finding Puck's door open she walked in to see Puck, sitting on the edge of his bed, with his head in his hands.

Quinn silently moved over to him and frowned. She hated that everyone she knew had to go through this, and it killed her, no pun intended, to see them like this. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and it went right through him, and her hand landed on his bed.

"Woah!" Quinn said then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth but Puck didn't move. Quinn face palmed, remembering he couldn't hear her, only Rachel could.

Puck removed his hands from his face and Quinn saw his red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Puck..." Quinn said and felt her own tears fall. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

She felt so bad for Puck, they hadn't talked at all much this year, avoided each other pretty much, and like that she's gone, dead.

Not wanting to see anymore of Puck being broken, she headed for out the door. As she was walking she felt herself fading and she sighed and stopped as she was transported back to heaven.

She was in a small hut, not the one Lelanni's always in, but a different one, with a bed. She walked over to it and climbed in, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N: Tada! Fast update too (; And if fanfiction doesn't show the page break, it's after she talks about her mom, and break, then when she arrives at Puck's house. It took her a while to get there, so it's night time haha.**

**Okay, please review! (: It really encourages me to write and gives you updates like this! Love you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I suck at updating. I know. I'm trying, it's summer so I'm busy but I'm really trying okay?**

**Thanks for the reviews! I might hit 100 which would be my first time ever hitting 100, you're awesome (:**

A bright light shined against Quinn's closed eyelids and she gently fluttered them open and blinked trying to adjust to the sunlight shining into the hut.

Turning to sit up in her bed she glanced over at the nightstand next to her. On it, was a watch, with a note next to it. Quinn picked it up to read it.

_Lucy, or Quinn I suppose you prefer,_

_Here is a watch, with the remaining 29 days you have left to complete the task. It also figures out the time wherever you happen to be in the world. And since I can't always be there to transport you to and from Heaven, there's a button on the side for that. Best of luck on your task._

_Lelanni._

Quinn sighed softly as she fastened the watch around her wrist. She stood up from the bed, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Looking around at her surroundings, she went over to the dresser in the corner and opened the drawer. Surprised to see most of her own clothes, she stripped down from the white dress and slipped on a red one.

She grabbed a brush from the top of the dresser and yanked it through her hair quickly, deciding she needed to see Rachel fast. When she was done she pinned her bangs back with a barrette and quickly fumbled for the Heaven to Earth button on her watch. She felt herself fade and she ended up where she was last, outside of Puck's house. She looked down at her watch, seeing it was 8 am in Lima, Ohio meaning school started about a half an hour ago.

Knowing Rachel was in class, she wasn't in the biggest hurry to get there, since she couldn't do much of anything when other people were around her and Rachel.

While she walked to McKinley High, she allowed her mind to wander. Like how in the world will she get Rachel to fall in love with her in a month. Especially, when no one could see her, except for Rachel. And Rachel might be straight for all she knows.

She pulled her bottom lip between her two teeth as she walked up the stairs to the front doors of McKinley. She glanced around at the nerds being thrown into trash cans, the kids smoking in the corners. She shook her head at them and looked around before opening the front door a smidge and slipped inside the building.

The halls were silent, not a student in sight. Trying to remember Rachel's first class, she started looking through the windows of classrooms. She finally stumbled open a class with Rachel sitting in the front row, scribbling down notes. She waited until the teacher walked over to the side of the room and the kids that were paying attention followed her.

Quickly, Quinn opened the door and walked in. The teacher ventured her way back to the front, and Rachel caught sight of Quinn. She jumped a bit but pretended not to notice that she was there. Quinn rolled her eyes and saw there was at least 20 minutes of class left. Not sure of what she should do, she began to walk around the room.

Rachel kept her head down, but her eyes still peered through her curtain of hair, watching Quinn. Wondering what Quinn was doing while she was in class, she tore a piece of paper from her notebook and quickly scribbled down, '_Quinn? What are you doing here?'_ She set it on the edge of her desk and waited for Quinn to notice it.

While Quinn circled around the room for what seemed like the 18th time, she caught glance of the note. She read it, and reached for a pencil to write back, but stopped herself, deciding to speak instead.

"Because, my task involves you remember. And I have nothing to do so I decided to come hang with you in the awesome entertaining class." She said, "By the way, you don't need to take notes for the quiz, the answer sheets behind her desk I can just tell you the answers." She told her while she plucked a stray hair of her dress.

Rachel scribbled down more words on the note, but sighed and instead stood up and grabbed the bathroom pass and headed out the door. She coughed silently on her way out, hoping Quinn would get the hint to follow her.

Quinn did understand, and quickly made her way through the door Rachel had opened before it shut. She followed the small brunette all the way to the girls bathroom on the second floor, seeing how it was normally the one with no one in it.

Rachel pushed open the door and opened up the handicap stall and pulled Quinn in with her.

"Why are we in a stall Berry?" she asked.

"Because if someone does walk in they won't see me talking to no one." She explained as she sat down on the hard tile and gestured for Quinn to come next to her.

Quinn sat down as Rachel spoke again, "Also, I do not need answers for the test. I don't like to cheat."

Shrugging, Quinn responded, "Alright have it your way."

"So anything in particular you would like to talk about Quinn?"

"Hmm, are you still dating Finn?" she asked and averted her eyes away from Rachel, looking at the old pornographic photos of Rachel she drew in sophomore year.

"Yes I am. I'm deciding how to break it off but currently have no ideas. Also, why are you asking me this?" she answered.

"Just making conversation." She lied, "And why do you need an idea? Just break up with him. In the halls, after school, in Glee club... not like he was ever nice when he broke up with us."

"I guess that it true... maybe after school today. I just really have no feelings for him." Rachel stated.

"Alright. Maybe you could go a little soft on him, since you said he was upset about me being gone."

"Yes, he is quite upset. Everyone is to be honest." She said. "Quinn, who have you visited?"

"You and Puck really. I snuck into Glee club the first day you saw me."

"You didn't go see your family?"

"No, I'm not ready for that yet. Hopefully I can just complete this task and I don't have to see them either upset, or not caring I'm gone." She said.

"I guess that makes sense. And I bet they're deeply upset Quinn." Rachel said. "Also, may I please know what this task is? Maybe I can help then."

Sighing she gave in, "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with us, just us. No one else."

"...Okay. Like what though?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You'll find out. Trust me." She sighed.

Rachel nodded and looked around the stall. "I should get back to class Quinn..."

"Why? Next period is prep period, so the teacher doesn't have a class. We can just go get your stuff then."

"Fine." She said and glanced at Quinn's wrist and gently grabbed it and looked at the watch. "What kind of watch is this?"

"Huh? Oh, that watch. The outside countdowns from 30 to 0 clockwise, showing how many days I have left. The middle is a digital clock showing the time in wherever I am. Make sense?" she explained.

Rachel nodded then glanced at the silver button on the side. "And this is?"

"To go from Heaven to Earth, and vice versa."

"Ah, I see." She said and set her wrist back down.

Quinn frowned at the contact being separated, and quickly picked up Rachel's hand.

"I like your nails. Gold stars, of course." She smiled and examined the girls nails.

"Thank you Quinn. And yes, gold stars are my thing." She said as she watched Quinn take a long time to look at her nails.

Quinn tried to ignore the faster beat of her heart from touching Rachel, and set Rachel's hand back down and frowned slightly at the coldness her hand felt.

**A/N: Long I say. Kind of a filler I suppose, maybe until the end.**

**Next chapter though, the Finchel breakup, and further Faberry development.**

**Let's see 10 reviews and I'll update by Saturday? And I'm pushing it but 20 for Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: asdfghjkl; I just really love you all okay? I worry that when I forget to update all of you leave me! But you don't, and you're very awesome for that (: So you guys got Friday! For over 20 reviews! It's Friday Friday gotta get down on FRIDDAAAAYYY!**

**Anyway. Don't own anything. Here we go, eventful chapter (:**

The bell rang signaling the end of the first period. Quinn stood up and held her hand out for Rachel, to help her up. And for Quinn to get that weird warm feeling in her hand again.

Rachel grabbed it, and Quinn felt that feeling as she pulled the girl up to her feet. Rachel let go of her hand as she was now standing and Quinn didn't fail to notice the goose bumps on Rachel's arm when their hands disconnected.

'_Does she feel it too? Should I ask? No that's stupid she might just be cold. Yeah cold. That's it.'_

Thoughts ran through Quinn's mind as Rachel unlocked the stall door and pushed it open and Quinn followed behind her. They made it out to the hallways and Rachel started toward the previous classroom she was in.

Quinn walked next to her and laughed every time somebody walked through her. It felt weird to have someone walk through you, it was ticklish to be quite honest. Another person walked through her again, but stayed where she was standing.

"Who do you-, " she looked up at the accusing person and laughed harder when she saw it was Finn, she quickly stepped away from him as he began to talk to Rachel.

"Hey I waited for you outside of your class and you weren't there. And where's your stuff?" he asked her.

"Nooosy!" Quinn sing songed and Rachel put her hand on her hip and stepped near her, elbowing Quinn discreetly. Quinn shut up and Rachel opened her mouth to respond to Finn.

"I was in the bathroom, and my stuff is in the classroom." Rachel explained.

"Oh. Well can I walk you to class now?" Finn asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uhm," Rachel hesitated and glanced over at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged at her. "If you think the time is right..."

Rachel looked back up at Finn. "Actually Finn we need to talk. I don't think this relationship is working out."

"What?" Finn said loudly. "Not working out? But I'm everything you ever wanted. And you know that."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Conceded much?"

Rachel elbowed Quinn again by stepping to the side and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"No Finn, I'm sorry you are not everything I wanted. I don't think we go together right..."

"But, all those songs you sang to me and last year when you kept trying to break me and Qu-," Finn stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"Do you even remember half of those songs Finn? Yes, I did like you I will admit but that feeling has passed." Rachel stated.

"You sang... lots of songs how can you remember those all?" Finn argued back.

Rachel sighed before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Finn but it's over. Hopefully we can still be friends?" she said with a small smile.

Finn didn't say another word and stormed away angrily and managed to slam a few lockers on his way through the hallway.

Rachel turned to her period one class and walked inside and made sure the door stayed open long enough for Quinn to follow afoot.

"You okay Rachel?" Quinn asked as she helped Rachel pack up her stuff.

Rachel nodded. "Yes I'm fine, I just hope he'll be okay. It didn't seem like he wanted to be friends anymore though..."

"Well if he's going to be a jerk and not want to be friends with you then it's his lost." Quinn said as she put some notebooks into Rachel's bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Rachel said and put the bag over her shoulder. "And I guess that's true. Anyhow, it's now second period, are you sticking around or what?"

"I think I'll stick around. What class is it?"

"Gym. Sadly." Rachel said as she opened the door.

"I guess I'll stay then. Maybe I can just get you out of class again." Quinn stated.

The late bell rang and the halls were silent, except for the few kids running to their class. When Rachel and Quinn reached the locker room they were the only ones in there.

"How will you be getting me out of class?" Rachel asked as she made sure no one could hear her.

Quinn shrugged. "Not sure."

"Alright." Rachel said as she stripped off her animal sweater and set it in her locker, leaving her in her undershirt.

Quinn bit her lip and looked away from Rachel changing and tried to avoid her eyes wandering back over there.

But Quinn failed, and watched out of the corner of her eye as Rachel pulled the undershirt off and left her in her bra.

Quinn whimpered softly and turned around.

"So," Rachel started talking. "Tell me more about this task please? It has to do with just us. I would like to know more."

"Uhm well..." Quinn forced herself to turn back around to face her. "It's important that you're single again."

"Important? Why is that important? Quinn can't you just tell me the task full out?"

"No that would ruin everything, I'm sorry Rachel but I can't." Quinn said.

Rachel sighed and slipped her gym shirt on. "I guess I understand... But I really think you should get moving on this task, I really do want you to stay Quinn. Alive."

Quinn gave her a soft smile. "I know, thanks for that. And I'll try..." she said. Looking at the girl who was now unzipping her plaid skirt she began to step closer to the girl. Worse comes to worse she can just go back to Heaven. _'Oh come on Fabray, just gonna whimp out?'_

She sighed and took another step and gently swept some hair on Rachel's shoulder away.

"Quinn? What're doing?" Rachel asked looking up.

"Saving my life, that's what I'm doing."

"Huh?" Rachel asked but was silent when Quinn pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Rachel froze and Quinn pulled back as her cheeks flamed.

"Y-You don't mean-? Quinn?" Rachel stuttered out.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond but instead said, "Finish getting dressed for gym, I need to go on a walk." And with that she quickly left the locker room like nothing just happened.

Rachel stood there for another minute before putting her shorts on and shutting her gym locker.

Outside of the locker room, Quinn took a deep breath and began walking down the halls. She was in shock of what she just did, but she did as Rachel said, to get the task moving.

Quinn giggled as someone walked through her and she turned around to see who it is. She stumbled back and gasped.

"You! You killed me! How dare you?" Quinn yelled at the person, but they kept walking. Because they couldn't hear her.

Quinn ran after the person and began trying to throw punches at them, even though they went right through them.

And so, Jacob Ben Israel kept walking, like he hadn't felt a thing.

**A/N: And in which Lauren updates an hour before Friday ends.**

**Lots of movement in this chapter. I hope this story isn't too fast. I worry the chapters suck and then all these reviews come in saying you love it and I'm just like ahh 3**

**So thank you, and review please! They really make me smile and update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know.**

**My laptop broke, and my phone broke. I'm very sorry okay?**

Quinn, still furious having encountered Jacob, paced the halls. She then remembered how she kissed Rachel's cheek, and got even more frustrated.

She didn't return to the locker rooms when 2nd period ended. Instead, Quinn headed for the choir room. It was empty, seeing as Glee club took place after school.

She sighed, sitting down on a chair and began to fiddle with the hem of her dress. Outside, Rachel was walking down the hall, trying to be subtle while looking around for Quinn. Quinn had noticed the brunette outside, but didn't know whether to face her or not.

She watched as Rachel frowned slightly, and went to her locker. She began to search her locker, hoping for some sort of note from Quinn, but, there was nothing there.

Quinn finally gave in, as seeing Rachel was beginning to freak out a little, and stepped out of the choir room. She came up behind Rachel and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

Rachel jumped slightly and looked over at her, and said through the corner of her mouth,

"Where were you? You had me worried."

Surprised Rachel wasn't questioning the kiss from earlier, she shrugged gently.

"I told you I went for a walk… and I might have encountered someone I didn't quite like." She said.

"Who? Finn?" Rachel asked quietly while straightening up some books in her locker.

"No, someone else." Quinn debated with herself if she should tell Rachel or not. "The… person who—" she trailed off, as she got angry again, balling her hand into fists.

"What? Quinn what is it?" Rachel asked quietly again, but with more panic to her voice.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this… I'm not quite sure how well you will take it."

"Huh? You're scaring me." She said, and Quinn looked around, and pointed over to the janitors' closet across the hall.

"Meet me in there." Quinn said, and slipped into the closet.

It was dark, and smelled greatly of cleaning supplies, and sweat.

A minute later Quinn heard Rachel's closet close and the door opened and Rachel stepped inside.

"The door blocks out a lot of sound in here so…" Quinn said.

"Good. Now please tell me who got you so angry?" Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn in the dark of the closet.

"I saw him… my murderer." Quinn said quietly.

She noticed as Rachel began to shake gently, and asked, "W-who?"

"Jacob Ben Israel." Quinn said.

Rachel was silent, and her shaking stopped to be frozen.

After a moment, Quinn spoke up. "Rachel?"

Rachel jolted slightly, and glared over at the door. "It was him? And he still dares to walk these halls like he has done no wrong? What the hell is wrong with him! I swear, I'm going to report him to the police."

"Rachel no, you can't. You do realize you have no evidence whatsoever." The blonde girl said.

"But—he deserves to be put in jail!" she exclaimed, looking back up at Quinn.

"I know, but hopefully I will… accomplish this task and nothing will have happened, okay?" Quinn said.

Rachel was silent once more before nodding. "Alright. Also, you confused me more than ever on what this task is."

Quinn felt her cheeks burning up, and shifted slightly, trying to move around in the cramped closet.

"Well, I'm sorry to confuse you, but still telling you the complete task won't work well. Haven't you figured it out somewhat?"

"You told me it was important I was single, and then you kissed my cheek…" Rachel trailed off, looking deep in thought. "You… have to date me or something?" Rachel asked.

Quinn hesitated, "That's one way to put it."

"You're… but that makes no sense."

"Trust me, I was confused too when I was told the task." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded, and they heard the faint noise of the bell ring from outside the door.

"You better be going to class then." Quinn said simply.

"But wait, I want to talk more about this Quinn." Rachel said.

"I know, I'm sorry okay? Later alright."

With a sigh, Rachel agreed, and walked out the door to class.

**A/N: Again, I apologize. I have a new laptop now so it's okay.**

**If you abandoned this story I understand haha.**

**Reviews anyway? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The amount of reviews still shocks me. You guys are the best. Hope you like this chapter! Glee in 2 days! (:**

Quinn stayed in Rachel's car until the end of the school day. Rachel didn't need to miss anymore class, or look crazy for talking to no one.

The last bell of the day had rung, and kids were piling out. Quinn still patiently waited as she knew Glee Club was after school for about an hour.

What she noticed though, was the red and white uniforms with the short skirts, running out to the field. Tired of sitting, Quinn quickly got out of the car and headed over to the field.

The familiar sounds of Sue screeching through her microphone and the Cheerios either breathing hard, or reduced to tears as they practiced went through Quinn's' ears.

Quinn looked at the girls' faces, trying to recognize them. The freshmen where unfamiliar faces, and she recognized some of the JV and Varsity girls. But what broke her heart was when she saw Brittany running. Brittany had tears streaming down her face, but not of pain, or exhaustion. Brittany was never too tired for Cheerios practice. Quinn grimaced as she realized Brittany was reminded of when Quinn, Brittany, and Santana would run together. How Brittany missed her. Santana was jogging next to Brittany, keeping a brave face on. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Quinn sighed as she hated when Brittany cried. Brittany crying was like stepping on a puppy, it was awful. Quinn decided to jog along the girls, to make it seem somewhat like old times.

She reached out for Brittany's hand, even though it went through, she still tried grasping it as much as she could. That's when Brittany froze. Quinn panicked, thinking she did something wrong.

Santana stopped next to Brittany with a worried expression on her face. Quinn glanced at Sue, as Sue did nothing, knowing the girls had been a mess lately, and to leave them be.

"B? What's wrong?" Santana asked the crying girl next to her.

"Quinn. She's, she's here. She's watching over us S. She's here." Brittany said softly. Quinn remained stiffened, wondering if people could feel her.

Santana gave a small, sad smile and hugged Brittany as the blonde cheerleader broke down in tears again.

Quinn decided to do what she could, she kissed both of their cheeks, hoping they will feel her presence, and walked away from the football field.

Wondering where to go now, not wanting to go to the stuffy car walked back through the school doors.

She headed to the choir room, and slid into the room. Rachel noticed her presence, but said not a word, or made an action.

Quinn sat down in an empty chair at the end on the steps and listened in.

"Where are Brittany and Santana?" Finn asked his voice in monotone.

"Cheerio practice." Mr. Schuester said back, and Finn nodded.

_Why aren't they singing? Talking about regionals? Some random assignment that teaches us a lesson. Don't change your ways because of me. _ Quinn thought to herself.

Instead, the Glee Club sat in silence, until Mr. Schuester said it was time to leave.

The room piled out, except for Rachel. She looked over at Quinn, smiling slightly.

"Where've you been?" She asked her, getting up and sitting down next to the blonde.

"Out and about. I went to Cheerio practice. I saw Brittany and Santana, B said she could sense me. Knew I was looking after them. Broke my heart." Quinn said in short sentences, and Rachel nodded.

"They've been a mess." Rachel said simply.

The two girls sat in silence for a minute or so, until Rachel piped up.

"It's later. Can we talk more about this?" she asked her.

Quinn sighed, but nodded. "Yes, we can."

"Is this like that one movie? But you're not ugly?" Rachel asked.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. "I guess so. He got two years though, I have 28 more days." She said.

"Oh." Rachel said with a nod. She hesitated again before speaking up. "We have to start somewhere right?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, feeling embarrassed about this whole situation. Hey Rachel, come love a dead girl.

Rachel stood up, looked out the windows, making sure the place was emptied. She went back over to Quinn, and bent down to her face.

Quinn's heart beat quickened, as the girl in front of her gently pressed their lips together. She kissed the girl back, ever so softly, and was blushing brightly.

The thing that was most vivid to both the girls right now, were the display of fireworks they were seeing in their heads.

Rachel gently pulled back, and grinned at the red faced girl.

"As of now, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are officially dating. Well, secretly." Rachel announced, and Quinn's face broke into a grin.

**A/N: (;**

**Hope you liked it! It's kind of like in Beastly, where both girls really have to mean it when they say I love you to each other.**

**So, yeah.**

**Review? For pink hair Quinn? Because it tastes like pink? (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I… a month. I've put aside updating this for a month. I don't even know where to start. I don't really have an excuse. But I'm keeping up with this story because I need to finish. Dammit, if 5 people are still here to review this chapter, I'll really keep up to update every week.**

It was just how the days went, Rachel would go to school like normal, while Quinn either followed her, or found something else to do.

What Quinn really had been doing though is visiting Brittany as often as she could. Brittany and Santana were very close to her, The Unholy Trinity as Santana called it. Brittany could sense her, and Quinn knew that. She always tried to visit Brittany when she was alone or at least with Santana. It was always the,

"Hi B." Quinn would say as she said down next to the blonde cheerleader. A smile would spread across Brittany's face, even though Brittany herself never really knew why.

That was one of Quinn's favorite times of her day. The others were after school with Rachel. Whenever she was with Brittany, she really felt like a ghost, truly gone forever.

Rachel could see her of course, so Quinn felt more alive (no pun intended) with her.

The two girls had only kissed twice, the time in the locker room, and the time in the choir room. They sat on Rachel's bed, talking for hours.

"How many more days do you have?" Rachel asked one afternoon.

Quinn bit her lower lip, and looked down at her watch. "22 days." She answered.

Quinn worried about the time, and if Rachel could even love her in that time.

"Do you worry about your dads ever coming home early, or walking into the room to find you talking to silence?" Quinn asked.

"Not really. Well, I try not to worry about it to be quite honest. I'm just hoping that when all of this is over, they won't even know." She answered.

Quinn nodded, keeping silent before speaking up again. "I'm going to go sleep in Heaven tonight, instead of your floor. Is that alright?"

Rachel nodded. "You might want to actually head up there now, my dads could be home any minute."

Quinn nodded, and leaned forward kissing Rachel's lips softly. The fireworks in her head went off again, splashing colors on her eyelids. "Goodnight love."

Rachel giggled softly, pulling back a little. "Love? Are we British now?" she said, feigning an accent.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and playfully hit Rachel on the arm. "Goodnight." She said again, before fumbling for the button on her watch and felt herself fade out.

She faded into the white room in the hut she had not been in too recently.

Lelanni was sitting in the corner on a chair, smiling.

"Hello Lucy- er, I mean Quinn. We still refer to you as Lucy up here." Her angel said.

Quinn kicked off her shoes while she looked back up at Lelanni.

"You talk about me up here? Why? Am I the only dead girl who goes back to life like this?" she said. Quinn often now used 'dead girl' when describing herself, scared that'd all she'll ever end up as.

"Why yes. Your story is quite fascinating. I've never seen anything like it in my time up here." Lelanni said, plucking a brown hair off of her white, spotless dress.

"Time up here? How exactly do angels come to be? Were you ever human?" Quinn asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"An angel is born when a human is. Everyone has an angel."

"What happens if you go to Hell?"

"Well uh," Lelanni shifted, clearly not liking the sound of Hell. "The angel then becomes to work for the devil and leaves Heaven."

"Oh." Was all Quinn said as she sat down on her bed. "Besides the random small talk, a reason you've blessed me with your presence?"

Lelanni rolled her eyes at the last remark but nodded. "Yes, there is a reason. I've been waiting for you and Rachel to connect in some sort of way. Romantically of course, because dating when you're basically invisible to everyone seems difficult, correct?"

"Yeah, just a little bit." Quinn answered, rubbing her eyes.

Lelanni stood up, going over to Quinn and picked up her wrist. She swiped her finger over part of the watch, and a button appeared.

"This button is now for whenever you and Rachel need to escape. The easy way to be together and not worrying who's there to see you." Lelanni said, smiling.

"Seriously? That's awesome. Thank you." Quinn grinned. "But, I'm kind of tired. Can we maybe talk tomorrow?"

Lelanni nodded, and with a blink of any eye, she was gone.

The next day, Quinn rushed to get ready, and pressed the button on her watch, appearing in Rachel's room.

It was roughly about 5:30 am, so she knew Rachel's dads were asleep. And Rachel of course.

She gently shook Rachel, and Rachel woke slightly with a start.

"Goodmorning…" Rachel mumbled, and groaned when she saw the time. "Why are we up so early?"

"Because, I have something to tell you!" Quinn said, and sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"What is it?" Rachel asked, sitting up.

"It's a little difficult to be with each other, and worrying about everyone else, so I was granted another button on my watch. Apparently when you press it, we get to go to this secret little place." Quinn said, beaming.

"Heaven or Earth?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't gone yet, I was waiting to go with you."

"Oh, right. Now or after school?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel. It's Saturday, we have a half an hour until your dads might wake up and notice you gone. Let's go!" Quinn said.

With a groan of protest, Rachel took the covers off of her. "Can I stay in my PJ's?"

"Sure. I'm still in mine." Quinn said and shrugged, grabbing Rachel's hand and pressing the button. "Here we go!"

**A/N: Alright. 5 reviews for an update a week.**

**You do know I'm awfully sorry about not updating, but I worked hard onthis chapter, and I really like it. (:**

**xX Dianna Agron. Hahha jk,**

**LittleLambDi. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ugh, my Microsoft Word trial ended, and my dad can't find the box we bought. I've been where I can't write! I downloaded some OpenOffice thing, and we'll see how it goes. **

**I haven't forgot about you guys, and the weekly updates are going to come, because of the insane review amount! I just pulled up Word to write, and "Your trial has expired." Worse thing. D: But no need to fear, I'm here. :)**

Rachel and Quinn opened their eyes to the place. They both stood there, mouths open. It was _perfect._ Perfect for both of them.

It screamed both Rachel, and Quinn. It had a stage by the right, with microphones that were bejeweled. A whole wall full of songbooks. It also had a small library, filled with books they both loved. The cool part is it wasn't a room at all. Just this open space.

Quinn smiled brightly when she glanced upwards to a sky filled with bright, gold stars. She turned her head and saw a mini-version of Breadstix. A table, with the two boost seats, and a cup of breadsticks and place settings.

"Rach, look!" she said, pointing to the table. Rachel looked up to where Quinn was pointing.

"This place is amazing Quinn! I don't think I want to leave." Rachel claimed, laughing softly.

"We will have to go back at some point." Quinn pointed out.

Rachel nodded slowly, not really listening, and headed towards the stage. Quinn followed afoot.

The brunette ran up the steps of the stage, over to the microphone. She looked down at Quinn.

"Any song requests Miss Quinn?" She asked, smiling.

Quinn laughed, _'Of course Rachel would put on a performance.'_ and looked up at the girl. "Not quite sure. You're up for singing at 5:30 am?"

"Any time is a good time to sing Quinn!" she grinned.

She shook her head, still smiling. "Alright, alright. If we're going to sing, it's going to be a duet!" she said, heading up the stairs to the stage.

Rachel laughed, and looked up the blonde. "We should do a song from a Broadway!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I hate to admit it Rachel, but I don't know many Broadway songs." Quinn admitted.

Rachel fake gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "This just won't do! Remind me to teach you songs. Maybe singing later then, let's explore this place, yes?" she asked.

Quinn smiled, nodding. "Sure!" She felt Rachel grab her hand and lead her down the stairs. Her cheeks flushed red, and she felt lips kissing her blush.

"You blush a lot." Rachel stated, even though she was pink herself.

They started walking, looking and taking everything in.

"How big is this place?"

"I have no clue." Quinn said, as they continued to walk past the mini Breadstix.

"Well, I really like it. It's a nice escape from everything." Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah I know. Being around everyone, just made me...sad. Brittany the most."

Rachel nodded. "It's been hard for everyone. I couldn't imagine where I would be now if I couldn't see you like this."

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. I mean, someone close to you dying. When, when you died... we were sort of friends. It was a mutual thing. We could stand each other I guess. You still meant a lot to me though, a lot. I just, remember I said I found you?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded. "That moment, still haunts me. You were so lifeless. Blood pouring out of your chest, your face not moving. A shocked expression, yet one of pain. I held your hand as it went from warm and colorful, to cold and sickly looking."

Quinn listened contently, frowning at how much her death affected the girl. Even though she was back now, it's still something that scarred her. She dropped Rachel's hand, turning to her and giving her a hug. Rachel sniffled as she hugged her back, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to ever see that. Ever experience that. I'm back though, and I hope I'm back to stay. It's all damn Jewfro's fault. I hope he gets caught. It sickens me that he walks those halls, eyeing you as he walks by." Quinn whispered softly, her voice rising a little at the end.

"It'll all be okay Quinn." Rachel said, pulling back slightly to kiss Quinn's lips.

Quinn sighed softly through her nose as she kissed the girl back. She smiled gently at the kiss, which made colors play behind her eyelids. Kissing Rachel, her arms wrapped around her, she knew this is where she belonged. She wished she could stay here forever.

With the lack of oxygen, they pulled back, and Rachel's face lit up in a smile.

"I really like you Quinn." she said.

This time Quinn's face beamed.

"I really like you too Rachel."

**A/N:Tada! Hahaha, so this chapter you got a glimpse of the secret place! And some tiny angst and Faberry loving.**

**I'm so excited to be able to update every week now with the OpenOffice thing!**

**Reviews are love.**

**Xx,**

**LittleLambDi**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Ahh, I just finished reading this amazeballs Faberry fic, it's called 7 Minutes, you should check it out! Recommended. After you read this of course. ;) Haha, so it's been about a week, okay 10 days but I've had some annoying school projects that I finished today! Yay! I was a little sad by lack of review, I want to know what you think! The views are high, I know you're there, but be sure to drop a review! I read them all!**

**Here is chapter 11!**

3 days has passed since last time Quinn and Rachel we're at "The Special Place" as they called it. Life went on as normal, well what was normal for them at least.

It consisted of Rachel going to school, Quinn visiting Brittany, Quinn helping Rachel with homework and Glee club until her dads came home, and Quinn saying goodbye, with a kiss.

You could say they were going steady. It was when on day number 12 Quinn began to worry.

Heading to school with Rachel was normal, Rachel drove and sang as Quinn hummed softly to herself, looking out the window. They headed into the building and straight for Rachel's locker, nothing different. Quinn looked around and spotted one of her favorite people, Finn Hudson. She rolled her eyes, glaring at him even though it wouldn't have any effect.

She looked away, shaking him out of her thoughts. Rachel glanced around before writing a note on her mini white board in her locker.

'Have to get to class, see you in PE? Rachel.' she wrote, before looking over at Quinn. Quinn laughed at the fact Rachel had to sign her name, and smiled when she had to draw a star next to her name too. Quinn nodded and Rachel rubbed the message off with her hand, shutting her locker and walking down the hall.

Quinn began to head the opposite direction, the way she knew Frankenteen was at, but went anyway. She still glared at Finn as she walked by, but stopped when she heard what he was saying.

Finn looked up at Puck, sighing.

"I don't know man, it's been a while and Rachel seems to always be by herself. Maybe she likes being alone." Puck answered, shrugging while looking in his locker.

"No she doesn't. Well, she never told me if she does or not, maybe she did but, she doesn't even talk to you or the rest of the glee clubbers. Not ever since..." Finn trailed off, looking the other way.

"Quinn died. You're going to have to say it eventually, it happened. It's real." Puck said, his voice lowering and his face going serious as he eyes shined ever so slightly.

Finn had winced when Puck said Quinn died, like he was hearing Voldemort's name.

"Maybe I'm not ready to accept that yet. With Rachel breaking up with me 2 days after what happened, didn't help." Finn said.

Quinn frowned slightly, she still hated herself that she caused pain on everyone for her death. It wasn't her fault, but she hated it. She could loathe Finn forever, but she still didn't like hurting him like this. Puck either.

Puck just nodded, shutting his locker to look at the taller boy.

"Trying to win her back again, isn't that kind of old? This would be the third or fourth time it's happened?" Puck said.

Finn looked slightly offended and shook his head. "It's always worked hasn't it?"

"Maybe. If it worked so well, why don't you have her forever?" Puck asked.

"What's with you and the hard hitting questions? You're not being you." Finn stated.

"Being honest." Was all Puck said before he left, turning to walk down the hall.

"Just wait. Rachel Berry, I will win you back." Finn mumbled to himself before the bell rang and he left, heading to his first period.

That's why Quinn Fabray was worried.

Finn Hudson was determined to win Rachel Berry back.

Quinn looked at her watch. 18 days. _'Well, fuck.'_ she thought to herself.

The blonde girl had been sitting in Rachel's car for the past hour.

Worrying. What was she going to do? Rachel knew everything about what Quinn has to do to come back, and there's 18 days left. This isn't Beauty and the Beast, how is this supposed to work? Rachel has been known for falling in love quickly, with Finn, Jesse, then Finn, then Jesse, then Finn. But how was she, Quinn Fabray supposed to make Rachel Berry fall head over heels for the former HBIC?

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, fidgeting in her seat. She thought she had this all figured out. 12 days and they had a routine of how Rachel talked to her in public, what they did everyday. What was that? A friendship? Relationship? Quinn knows they're dating technically, it just doesn't feel like it.

Quinn really really likes Rachel. Love? She doesn't know yet. The fact that she ends up with a girl at the end of her life just isn't how she expected. She still had a hard time wrapping that around her head.

She was frightened. Frightened Rachel won't fall for her, frightened she won't fall for Rachel, frightened Rachel will remember this and Quinn doesn't survive and Rachel is scarred, forever.

Quinn eyes teared up at her last thought. She didn't care so much about her own life, but if that's what it is so Rachel can stay, normal, a happy life, she needs to have Rachel do a hard task. Fall in love with her.

The tears poured down Quinn's cheeks as the lunch bell rang, and students began walking outside and into cars to leave for lunch and come back. Quinn pulled her knees up to her chest and cried, cried for the first time since the bullet went through her chest.

**A/N: Did you know that I do have the story planned out, how it'll end and what will happen when? But seriously, this chapter just came to me, Quinn finally breaking down.**

**Oh and those who saw Glee tonight! Friends. 3**

**16 reviews for next chapter!**

**Yes, 16 just because of Hold On To Sixteen okay.**

**I looove you!**

**Xx**

**LittleLambDi**


	12. Author's Note

**A/N: What would you guys do though if I randomly updated again after 5 months omg I quit watching Glee because yeah but I still love Faberry but I feel like you guys all secretly hate me or something oMG**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: HAHAHA. I love how most of the reviews were "Eh, I don't watch Glee anymore either." Yeeeah, I stopped watching after "On My Way". I found this written in my docs (: It's short, because I don't know what exactly I was going to write afterwards, and it'd be mean to keep you guys waiting even longer, so next chapter will be sometime this week, and about 5 pages.**

Quinn jumped as she heard the car unlock and the drivers side door open. She hastily wiped her tears away, before Rachel came into the car.

"Where were you at PE? You said you'd meet me there." Rachel said, before looking over at Quinn.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Quinn said, her voice a little tired sounding from crying.

"Have you been crying?" Rachel said, her face showing a bit of panic.

"What? No, I'm fine." she said, trying to pull it off.

Rachel looked at Quinn a little while longer, before deciding that if and when Quinn wants to tell her why she will. So she shrugged, and changed the subject.

"We have a little while for lunch. What do you want to do?" Rachel asked, smiling softly at the blonde.

Quinn attempted a gentle smile and looked up at her. "Mini Breadstix at our place?" she asked.

Rachel nodded, her smile brightening. Quinn laughed and took Rachel's hand, pressing the button on her watch.

They faded into their place, sitting right in the booth seats of the miniature Breadstix.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yes Rach, I'm fine."

Rachel nodded back, and picked up the menu that was sitting before her. Quinn sighed gently through her nose and picked up her menu as well.

As soon as she decided what she wanted in her mind, the food appeared before her.

"Woah!" Rachel said, laughing.

Quinn grinned softly, picking up her fork. She began to eat before speaking up, "I heard Finn and Puck talking today."

Rachel took a sip of her drink and looked up. "What about?"

"Finn, he... he's not over you." she said with a sigh.

"Of course not." Rachel answered, rolling her eyes.

"He's going to try and win you back."

"He can't, I'm taken." she said, smiling softly.

Quinn smiled softly back before frowning. "You can't tell him that."

"Why no-, oh right. Sometimes I forget." Rachel said, looking down at her plate.

_'She forgets? Is that good or bad? That all this seems real to her, not just something crazy?'_ Quinn's thoughts flew through her mind as she tried to think straight. She remembered Rachel was expecting a response and cleared her throat before speaking again.

"So, he just might be trying stuff on you, just so you know." she said, trying to sound casual.

Rachel just nodded and stabbed her fork into a piece of salad.

A couple more minutes past and Quinn pushed her plate aside, looking for a source of time. She found a clock and saw it was a few more minutes until the lunch period ended.

"Are you almost done? It's time to get back." Quinn said, looking over at the girl.

"Yeah, let's go." she said, sliding out of the booth and going over to Quinn.

Quinn got out too, and took Rachel's hand. When she was about to press the button, Rachel pulled Quinn forward, kissing her deeply. Quinn responded quickly, kissing back before they came back for air and she raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for?" she said with a small grin.

"For whatever made you upset earlier. I don't like seeing you sad, it hurts." Rachel said, smiling back.

Quinn blushed, and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"You're very sweet Rachel." she said, lacing their fingers together.

Rachel laughed softly, and pressed the button on Quinn's watch.


End file.
